internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2013–14 GET-ligaen season
GET-ligaen | sport = Ice hockey | logo = | pixels = | caption = | duration = 14 September 2013 – 14 April 2014 | no_of_games = | no_of_teams = 10 | attendance = | TV =TV 2 Sport | season = Regular season | season_champs = Vålerenga | season_champ_name= League champions | league_champs = | league_champ_name= | second_place = | MVP = | MVP_link = | promote = | promote_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 = Norwegian | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = Stavanger Oilers | conf1_runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = | finals-runner-up = | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist = GET-ligaen#Seasons | seasonslistnames = GET-ligaen | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year =2012–13 | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year =2014–15 }} The 2013–14 GET-ligaen was the 75th season of Norway's premier ice hockey league, Eliteserien (known as GET-ligaen for sponsorship reasons). The regular season began play on September 14, 2013 and concluded on March 4, 2014, with Vålerenga claiming the League Championship in the last match, defeating Stavanger Oilers 7–1. Regular season Standings Updated as of March 4, 2014. x''' – clinched playoff spot; '''y – clinched regular season league title; r''' – play in relegation series 1 Lørenskog were deducted 20 point 2 Storhamar were deducted 15 point because of for lack of financial control Source: pointstreak.com Attendance Source:pointstreak.com Playoffs After the regular season, the top eight teams will be qualified for the playoffs. In the first and second rounds, the highest remaining seed chooses which of the two lowest remaining seeds to be matched against. In each round the higher-seeded team is awarded home ice advantage. Each best-of-seven series follows a 1–1–1–1–1–1–1 format: the higher-seeded team plays at home for games 1 and 3 (plus 5 and 7 if necessary), and the lower-seeded team at home for games 2, 4 and 6 (if necessary). Bracket Updated as of April 14, 2014. Source: pointstreak.com Attendance Source:pointstreak.com Qualification After the regular season had ended, the two lowest ranked teams in the league and the two highest ranked teams in the 1. divisjon competed for the right to play in the 2014–15 GET-ligaen. Kongsvinger Knights, Manglerud Star, Stjernen Hockey and the Tønsberg Vikings took part. The tournament was organized according to a double round robin format, where each club played the others twice, home and away, for a total of six games. The points system and ranking method used, was the same as in the GET-ligaen. Standings Updated as of March 27, 2014. '''q' – qualified for next years GET-league; r – will play in next years 1. division GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTW = Overtime Wins; OTL = Overtime Losses; SOW = Shootout Wins; SOL = Shootout Losses; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; Pts = Points Source: speaker.no References 2013-14 Nor